Vegeta's Wedding
by majumaster
Summary: What happens when Bulma decides to have an official wedding with Vegeta?  Madness, that's what!  Set after the Buu saga.  My first fanfic, so no flaming please!  PLEASE RR!


**It was a beautiful day. It was warm, sunny, and it made you just want to go outside and play. So, obviously for Vegeta, it was the perfect day to sit inside and read the newspaper. It was a few months after the Buu incident and things had quieted down. Goku had respected Chichi's wishes to get a job. He had opened up a martial arts class in west city, near Capsule Corporation. Vegeta shuddered at the thought of Kakarot being closer to them. He shook the horrible thought out of his mind and returned to the newspaper.**

**Bulma was sitting on the other end of the table. She was in the middle of signing the paperwork for Trunks fancy new boarding school he was going to after summer (By his will I might add). She looked over at Vegeta. She sighed as she thought of how little he contributed to this family. He was always training in the gravity room (that she now was thinking of getting it removed). She was lucky to get him to ****try**** to mow the lawn. She knew he couldn't get a job because they weren't officially married. She then realized the simplest solution. **

**"Vegeta," she started "I think we should have a wedding." She then realized she had just blurted that out. Vegeta slowly drew his head up from the comics section, understanding what Bulma said. "Women, give me one good reason why I should take part in one of those ridiculous earthling weddings." He shouted. He then realized that he had just made a big mistake. Bulma marched right up to Vegeta. "Listen buster. You're going to get a job like Goku, but you can't 'cause we're not officially married. And if you don't get a job, I'll be unhappy. And if I'm unhappy, you'll be unhappy. You get it?" She said amazingly fast. **

"**Yeah, whatever you say" he remarked, realizing where Trunks got his great persuasive skills. "Good," said Bulma "I'm glad we had this little talk." She gave him one last evil look and walked away, leaving Vegeta dumbfounded that he was frightened by his own wife. And so, the wedding preparations began.**

**Bulma gathered everyone together and assigned jobs. Goku and Chichi were in charge of music. Piccolo had decorations. Krillin and 18 were in charge of cooking. Yamcha, Tien, and Master Yoshi were in charge of entertainment and guests. Bulma chose Chichi as the maid of honor and Vegeta, regretfully, was forced to choose Goku as his best man (It was either him or Piccolo). Immediately, they got to work. **

**A while later at the Son's house…**

**Chichi had decided everyones instrument. She was to play the drums, Gohan was to play the flute, and Goten was to play the Electric Guitar. They all turned to Goku. "Honey," asked Chichi "have you ever played an instrument?" "Do instruments of torture count?" he asked. Goten took a step backwards. "No." "Is mayonnaise an instrument?" "No, Goku, mayonnaise is not an instrument" Goku raised his hand. "Horse radish is not an instrument either." He put it down. Chichi rubbed her temples for a while till she got an idea. She raced into her closet and came out with a box. "Here Goku, you can play a solo on this." She handed him the box. He opened it and slowly smiled and said " I'll do it. MUWAHA MUWAHAHAHA MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Suddenly he stopped. Gohan, Goten, and Chichi were staring at him. Goten took another step back. Goku gave them a weird look and ran upstairs and locked the door to practice his new "instrument". Goten began to cry.**

**Piccolo walked up to the party store. "Man," he thought "there better not be many people here. I hate people. Hate them all." As he walked to the entrance, he noticed some girl scouts. "Hi," one of them said "would you like to buy some cookies?" Piccolo gave her a look that emotionally scarred her for life. Piccolo walked away, leaving the girl in a coma. As he entered the store, he noticed a sign:**

_**ALL PARTY ITEMS HALF OFF**_

"**Hmm, Bulma did give me a lot of money. It's about time I bought something for myself also." He thought. At that he walked off to the other side of the store. Later, he flew back to Kami's Lookout eager to show Dende what he got. When dende saw his look of happiness on his face and the things he got, he knew piccolo had forgotten the decorations and had used all the money. "Piccolo," he shouted "You bought an X-box, a CD player, a home and garden set, three fans, a rowboat, a Chinese fighter fish, two massaging pillows, an American girl doll, a German cookbook, a big screen TV, three Guinea Pigs, a teddy bear, a Brittany Spears CD, a refrigerator, and seven vanilla scented oil candles. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!" Dende was breathing heavily and Mr. Popo was crying in the corner. Piccolo had come back to Earth by now and had realized how dead he actually was.**

**Meanwhile, at Master Roshi's house…**

**Killin sat on the couch watching the news. It was about a girl scout in a coma or something. In the kitchen, 18 was doing two things. She was baking a cake and trying to figure out how to kill Krillin and explain it to Marron. The lazy bum (Krillin) had been lying around all day while she was doing all the work. "You know Krillin," she said "We were assigned this job together. The least you could do is help." Krillin sighed. "Fine" He walked over to the bowl, and dropped an egg in. Oolong snickered, and then ran away by 18's evil look. "Listen, I'm going to pick up Maron. When I get home, this cake better be finished or ELSE. Krillin looked over at the kitchen knife and gulped. 18 left, leaving Krillin with a cake mix. Krillin got to work. Later that day, 18 walked in with Maron. Maron sniffed the air and looked around. "Mommy," she asked "why does it smell like smoke?" 18 looked over at Krillen "Yeah, Krillin, why DOES it smell like SMOKE?" Krillin sweatdropped "Uh… just a few accidents, that's all. But I finished the cake." He held it up. 18 tasted it, and then smiled. "Not bad Krillin. You did good. But for some reason it looks like ckicken." Just then Yamcha ran in. "Hey guys. Have you seen my prized chicken fillet I was making for the wedding?" he asked. With that Krillin ran out the door, leaving Yamcha flinching in anger.**

**Actually, Tien, Yamcha, and Master Roshi had done a good job with the guest list (they only got in jail three times). It was the entertainment that they having problems with. "Maybe," suggested Tien "we could do synchronized swimming." Yamcha hit him on the head. "You can't do swimming! There's no POOL!!!" Tien thought for a minute and then spoke. "Maybe, if we go to a pool store or we…" Yamcha hit him on the head again. "SHUT UP!!!" Suddenly, Master Roshi spoke. "I've got it" he said. He took out a coin. "Heads: we keep trying to think of something. Tails: we wing it." Yamcha and Tien stared at him for a second. "Yeah, I'm cool with that." Said Yamcha. "Ditto" replied Tien. Master Roshi flipped the coin…it was tails. They just walked off and hoped it wouldn't end badly… **

**Piccolo stared at the Dragon Balls. **_**Good thing we had these gathered before I went shopping **_**he thought. "Dende," he shouted "you ready?" Dende walked out. He was listening to some music. "Hey, isn't that my Brittany Spears CD?" Piccolo asked. "Hey," protested Dende "I can't help that it's so catchy. He started singing. "HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIIIMMMEEE…" He was terrible. After his "singing", he summoned Shenron. "What is your wish?" The dragon said. "And make it quick. I'm missing my show." Piccolo started "Shenron, I wish all the stuff I bought was returned and I had the money back to buy the decorations." "It has been granted" All the money was back and the stuff was gone. **

"**Uh, Piccolo?" asked Dende. "Why didn't you just ask for the decorations and keep the cool stuff?" Piccolo felt like Goku in a smart-guy-convention. "Fine. I'll just make that my second wish." He decided. Dende stopped him. "No Way! Your second wish is to cure that little girl from the coma you gave her." Piccolo sighed. "Fine…I wish the girl was out of the coma." Shenron spoke "It is granted. See you later."**

"**Wait Shenron! Can't you give one more wish?"**

"**No, Piccolo."**

"**Please?"**

"**No"**

"**Please????"**

"**NOOOO!!!"**

"**I'll give you candy"**

"**Okay!"**

"**Really?"**

"**NOOOOO!!!!!"**

**With that he was gone. Piccolo sighed. **

**Finally, the wedding day had arrived. Vegeta was much more stressed than he thought he would be. Bulma was talking to Trunks "Now Trunks, you ready to be the ring bearer?" Trunks shook his head. "I'm not doing it, Mom" Bulma looked at him "Why not?" "cause it's dum." Vegeta walked over to Trunks. "Listen kid, You're going to take that ring down, and if you don't, I will personally blast your head off." Trunks gulped. There was a big and boring explanation followed by Trunks pretending to be sick and going home. To Vegeta's grief, Goten was the replacement. Then, the wedding began. **

**Vegeta went down the aisle. On the way down, he noticed some familiar faces. There was the announcer guy from the tornaments, Hercule, and the Lord of the Worlds. Next came Maron, who was the flower girl. Then came Bulma, walking down the aisle. Finally, came Goten as the ring bearer. "I just wish Trunks was here to see this" said Bulma. Just then, Trunks came running in the church. "I got the High Score on Goo Zombies 3!!!" **

**Goten ran up to him. "All right!" he shouted "Lets go play multiplayer." They started to run out the door. Vegeta stopped them. "Wait Goten, what about the ring?" Goten gave him a stupid look. "What ring?" With that, Vegeta cracked. He started walking towards Goten and formed a Ki ball. Gohan stepped in front of him. "Whoooaaa, wait Vegeta. Can't we talk about this?" Vegeta just punched him in the face. Goku stood up. "So, you gonna hurt my sons are you?" Vegeta clenched his fists. "You wanna go?" Goku answered by turning super super saiyen. Vegeta did the same. Goku immediately entered super saiyen three. Vegeta paused. "Man, I really need to learn that move. **

**Just as the largest most climatic fight was about to take place, Mr. Popo entered the room. "Um, Mr. Popo found this ring in the cake." He held up the ring. Dende looked at him. "Mr. Popo…what were you doing in the cake?" "More importantly," said Chichi "What was Goten doing in the cake?" Everyone looked at Goten. He and Trunks ran out the door. "Remind me to cut Trunks video game privileges" Bulma said to Vegeta. After everything quieted down, they got back to the wedding. Dende continued. "Do you, Bulma, take Vegeta to be your lovely wedded sayain husband?" Bulma smiled. "I do" Dende turned to Vegeta. "And do you, Vegeta, take Bulma to be your lovely wedded wife?" Vegeta paused and then spoke. "I don't" Everyone gasped. Vegeta then continued. "I'm just KIDDING. Jeez, can't you take a joke." Everyone smiled, and Goku began to sob in happiness. Dende continued. "If anyone has any objections, please speak now." Yamcha began to raise his hand, but Tien nudged him. Dende finished up. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." They kissed and everyone clapped (except Yamcha). **

**"Why didn't we have a party a our wedding?" questioned Goku. Chichi laughed as they danced. "Because, we got married at a martial arts tournament. Goku laughed to. **

**It was the after-party, and everyone was having a great time. Chichi, Goten, and Gohan played "Stairway to Heaven" on their instruments, and Goku played "Symphony Number Nine" on his new golden triangle (Personally, I think he did terrible, but I'm just the author. He's better off with instruments of torture.). Next, came the presents. Goku and Chichi gave Bulma and Vegeta a priceless antique vase and an X-box 360 (which they decided to hide from Trunks). Piccolo gave them the Brittany Spears CD and the German cookbook that he got. Yamcha, Tien, and Master Roshi pitched in to by them a pet dinosaur. Finally, Krillin and 18 gave them a Starbucks giftcard (go figure). They all enjoyed the gifts, except the dinosaur, which ate all the cake (that Goten and Mr. Popo didn't eat that is).**

**Yamcha, Tien, and Master Roshi were about to do their random entertainment, when Yamcha saw Krillin drinking punch on the other side of the table. "Yoouuu!!!" he shouted so that everyone could here him "You destroyed my Prized Turkey Fillet! You Shall DIE!!!!" Krillen sweatdropped. "But I…" He couldn't finish his sentence because the next thing he knew he was on the ground with a nosebleed from Yamcha's countless punches. Tien turned to Roshi. I told you we should of done synchronized swimming. Vegeta was the only one laughing. "They did a good job in the entertainment" he said to Bulma. Chichi came up to Vegeta. "Have you seen Goten?" Vegeta smirked. "Oh, that ring losing brat? I used Bulma's new wormhole device to have a little revenge. **

**Somewhere in another dimension**

**Goten was in a forest and was facing a teenager with black hair a red hat. The kid spoke. "You're going down this time…Team Rocket!" "Who?" asked Goten. "Ash, be careful. They can be pretty dangerous." Said a red haired girl standing next to him.**

"**Don't Worry. Pikachu: Thundershock!" Goten was confused. "What's a PikachAAAA!!!" He was then shocked with 1000 volts.**

_**THE END**_


End file.
